Against My Odds
by DisneyXDGirl
Summary: "It's hard to be a bionic teen mom of two. Now add an evil dad who wants you, your brothers and your children as bionic slaves. And a insane man with bionics whose bent on killing all other bionics. And why don't we add the FBI and having to run. Just peachy, right?" Third in the Bree's Life series.
1. Chapter 1: Run

**Hey, XDers! I'm back! Cleo here-**

**_And Marcus. Anyway... I'm here to tell you that I'm getting rid of Cleo._**

**Marcus! That is not the reason you're here. I brought you back because the fans seem to love when you annoy me. Anyway, I will not be posting from July 19- 22 because I will be on vacation. If I miss any of your updates, PM me please.**

**_Stop talking and write._**

**Fine. Here is the first chapter of Against My Odds. *Squeals*  
**

Chapter 1: Run

Bree's P.O.V.

I wake up to Mr. Davenport banging on my capsule. He looks panicked. Adam and Chase are awake too. Adam has managed to spill something green on the chest of his black pajamas with the Davenport Industries logo on them, while Chase's are perfectly clean. I step out of my capsule, the blue nightgown fluttering around my knees, and grab Davenport's arm.

"Mr. Davenport!" I hiss, while whispering, "You're going to wake the babies!"

"Sorry, but we have a major problem on our hands." He whispers, storming toward the cyberdesk. I hear a whoosh when Adam and Chase's capsules open.

"What is it?" Chase questions, keeping his tone low.

"Well," Mr. Davenport starts, clicking through the data of the cyberdesk, "I have receive information to the fact that the FBI is on to us for the hacking incident."

Chase glared at Mr. Davenport, before growling, "I said, I was sorry! Isn't that enough?" His voice became louder, earning the cries of Logan. I glare at the both of them before heading into the nursery. Logan wriggles in the capsule- crib that is now light green. I place my hands under his arms and lift him out of the crib, then hold him against my chest. The yellow duck covered fabric of his onesie brushes the blue fabric of my nightgown.

"Sh. Sh. Calm down Logie." I say, gently bouncing him while walking around the room. Once he's calm, I hold him upright and walk back into the main part of the lab. I take notice of Sofia, who is now awake and in Chase's arms. She wears the same pajamas as him and Adam, though (obviously) smaller in size.

"In other words, we have to run." I hear from Mr. Davenport.

"No! There has to be another way!" I panic. Logan becomes visibly upset, so I calm him once again. Mr. Davenport deletes another file from the cyberdesk. Chase and Adam also looked panicked, while Sofie looks sad.

"I'm sorry Bree. This is the way it has to be. If they question us, there is a large chance they will find out about our bionic secret." Davenport gives me a sincerely sympathetic look.

"What about Leo and Tasha?" Adam asks, opening his mouth for the first time.

"Well... Go wake them." Mr. Davenport urges. Adam grins, then lumbers towards the elevator. I don't watch him go up, but I know he does because of the ring of the elevator. Davenport goes back to deleting the contents of the cyberdesk, while Chase and I exchange gazes. He gives me a reassuring smile, though I can see the nervousness in his eyes. He releases a shaky breath and sits down on one of the stools, placing Sofie on his lap. I glimpse down at the sleeping baby, then strut over and sit on the stool to the right of Chase.

"It'll be okay." Chase says, though I'm not sure if it's to reassure himself, or me. I grasp his hand and give it a light squeeze. He looks up and then pecks my cheek. I feel the heat of a blush rush to my cheeks. I look down, then look up to see Sofie leaned over to me.

"Mommy?" She questions, "Where are we going?" I sigh, running my thumb across Logan's cheek. Then I stare into Sofie's bright green, fear- filled eyes, and say,

"I don't know."

**Hey guys. This will probably be my last update before my short vacation.**

_**This is the Marcus show, so stop talking.**_

**Excuse me? I am DisneyXDGirl, this is my fanfic, so I will talk when I want to. Got it.  
**

_**You're a jerk.**_

**When did you start acting like a 5- year old? **

_***Vocal manipulation* When did you start acting like a 5- year old?**_

**Stop it.  
**

_**Stop it.**_

**Hey Zara. Any chance I can borrow Chase?  
**

_**Hey Zara, Nah nah nah nah nah nah!**_

**Please? It will not be random bloodshed.  
**

_**Wait what?**_

**You'll see. Ciao XDers.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. I was getting ready for my birthday (which was July 27th) and then people were bugging me, so I couldn't finish writing the chapter and then my computer deleted the whole thing so I had to restart. Peachy, right?  
**

_**I'm not saying it.**_

**Why not? **

_**Because.**_

**Ugh. Marcus is refusing to do the disclaimer.**

_**I don't want to.**_

**Hello?**

**Okay! Who left the inter dimensional portal open?**

_***Slowly raises hand***_

**Marcus! *Smiles smugly* You know what?**

**Marcus! Ah! Wait. *Points to Cleo* Who are you?**

**I'm Cleo. Anyway Marcus, as your punishment, I'm letting Leo stay.**

_**NO! **_**Yes!**

***Grins evilly* Now go close the portal.**

_**What? No.**_

***Makes voice deep and demonic* Now!**

_**Yes ma'am. *Scurries off***_

**You're scary.**

**A little. Alright, time to answer reviews.**

**Ausllykickfoever21: Thank you.**

**RazaraTheFirst (Demon Chase): To knock some sense into Marcus, because threatening him with Leo won't make him behave forever.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm pretty sure she's supposed to be crying, but it can be interpreted either way. Exactly and I'm happy you're hooked *Devious smile***

**All Guests: Okay.**

**Abby: Good.**

**RossLynch4ever: I thought it was and thanks.**

**Hey Leo, do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**As long as you don't send me back right now. Adam just farted in the lab.**

**Ew.**

**Yeah. Can you do ****this chapter**** in my P.O.V.?**

**Sure.**

**Yay! Cleo doesn't own Lab Rats, Me or *Shudders* Marcus.**

**He's not that bad.**

_**What did you say?**_

**Nothing! Story time.**

_**Hey-**_

Chapter 2: Ambush

Leo's P.O.V.

When I wake up, I'm in mid-air. Then I land on my floor with a thud. Burning shoots through my side. I accidentally yelp, then glare up at my bed. Adam sits on the right side of my bed, and the door is wide open.

"Adam!" I snap, causing Adam to stare down at me. Guacamole stains cover his suit.

"What?" He asks, "Never mind. We need to wake Tasha." He gets up off of my bed and walks out the door. I give him a questioning look, then get up off the floor. The Superman blanket that's supposed to be on the bed, is now discarded on the floor.

By the time I get out in the hall, Adam is halfway to Mom and Big D's room. My feet pound against the floor as I run down the hall to catch up to him. Adam looks down the hall toward Mom's room, determination set on his face. I wonder what happened. I mean, even with Chase's mess up, we still should be fine. Right? When we get to the end of the hall, Adam barges in the bedroom on the right. My mother's head quickly snaps up from the book she's reading.

"Adam!" She snaps, though throws down her book and climbs out of bed, panic now evident in her voice, "What happened?" Adam glances at her, before twisting around and walking away. Mom quickly follows behind him and I'm right behind her.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Mom asks me, keeping her voice low. I think about if I should tell her about my theory. If I do, and it's right, then she'll be prepared. If it's wrong, then she'll be worried for nothing. I decide against it.

"No idea." I say, though I do. I hope it's not what I think it is. We stomp down the stairs, to see Big D, Bree, Chase, Sofie and Logan all in the living room. Big D holds four large backpacks, three of which look empty. He puts his laptop in the bag that looks partly full. Sofie sits on the floor, playing with a stuffed bear and singing a song about a duck and... grapes?** (1)** A small backpack sits next to her. Bree stands at the kitchen counter, shoving baby clothes into one black backpack, marked with a bright red B on the left strap. each bag has three openings, two large and one small. Another sits next to her, though with a C instead of a B. All the other bags are identical, except they have different letters on them. Chase cradles Logan in his arms, softly singing a lullaby to him. When Big D notices us, he thrusts a bag at each of us. Mine has a cursive L on the strap. I sling the bag over my shoulder.

"Pack everything you'll need for at least two weeks. Food in the front, clothes in the back and money and other special items in the small pouch." Big D says, jamming his tablet in the same pocket as the laptop. I realize that his bag has an extra pocket.

"I'm not going to be able to pack enough in here." I point out. Big D lets out a heavy sigh, then explains, "These are Davenpacks. They expand on the inside to hold as much as you need, but don't expand on the outside, and they feel almost weightless."

"Alright." I say, then turn and run up to my room.

.

Nightfall...

We wait until nighttime to leave, so that the darkness hides us. We quickly scarf down tuna sandwiches before making sure we were ready to go. I mentally go over all the items I've packed. Three weeks worth of clothes and food, $500,000 that I've saved up over the year, and my favorite family photo album. I wear a dark green hoodie with a dark blue tee shirt underneath, along with camouflage cargo pants and black sneakers. My bag is slung over my shoulder.

The girls wear black yoga pants, pink sneakers, tee shirts and sweaters. Each girl has a different color. Bree in neon green, Sofie in light purple and Mom in bright pink. Adam, Chase and Big D wear jeans, dark skate shoes, tee shirts and thin black jackets. Logan wears a yellow onesie with a dark red sweater over it. He sits in a strap-on carrier on Bree's chest.

I turn, and look around the living room that I've called home for the past few years. I wrap my hand around the right strap, then turn back toward the door.

All of a sudden, there is bright lights streaming through the windows, then they explode into a million pieces. FBI agents flood through the broken windows and the front door. Then, I hear the words I have dreaded since Adam, Bree and Chase came into my life.

"STOP! We know about your bionic secret!"

**Cliffhanger! Haha! I'm evil. But there will be a major fight scene in the next chapter.  
**

**I'm bored!**

**Then go do something.  
**

**No!**

**Leo! Shut up while I rant.**

**RANT MODE ENGAGED**

**The next person who asks for Brase is going to get it. There will be Brase, in time, but I am not going to throw a make out scene in the first chapter to please you. I will add Brase, but please stop asking for it. **

**RANT MODE DISENGAGED**

_**Cleo!**_

***Annoyed* What?**

_**We have a problem.**_

**What is it?  
**

_**I can't get the portal closed.**_

**God! I have to go help Marcus. Come on Leo.  
**

**No!**

**Leo!**

**Fine.**

**While I handle that, you can go review. Please?  
**

**Alright. Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3: Contraversial

**Hey guys.**

_**Get over here and help us with this.**_

***Rolls eyes* It's new chapter time Marcus.  
**

**Cleo!**

**Leo! Fine, but we have to quickly answer the reviews.  
**

**Reviews!**

**RazaraTheFirst (Demon Chase): Thank you. _Hell no! Not happening! _*Devious smirk* Take him down Chase._  
_**

**Ausllykickforever21: Okay.**

**Fanficlove23: K.  
**

**AllAmericanSlurp: _Get over here then! _*Portal slams shut* Yay! *Portal door breaks off* Liv!**

**RossLynch4ever: Someone got the reference! Virtual cookie party! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) _My turn. (::) _Don't eat Marcus', it's probably poisoned._ Is not! *Get upset like a 4 year old*_**

**abby &amp; Guest 1: Really?**

**Guest 2: I will and thank you.**

**rosslynchR5loverforever: Yeah. Thank you.  
**

**MexicanSwagg: Thx.**

**LRLover333: _Might be a good idea._**

**And now, my attempt at a fight scene.  
**

Chapter 3: Controversial

Bree's P.O.V.

Those words shattered my world. Many emotions run through me. Fear for my family's safety and future. Anger at the agents for coming after us, and for forcing us out of our only home. Regret for not doing more with my life, like taking my children to Paris, where I've always wanted to go. Love of my family. Agony of the fact that this may be the end of my free life. But most of all: Guilt for being the reason the FBI was onto us. If anyone else knew that I felt guilty, they would say that I shouldn't feel guilty, that this was bound to happen. Maybe it was only a matter of time before we were found out. Maybe this was just inevitable.

Logan brings his tiny fists up to his ears, trying to block out the sudden noise, just like Chase and Sofia, who pin their hands against their ears because an alarm starts wailing loudly. I can't tell if the alarm is one of Mr. Davenport's or if it's the FBI's, but it relentlessly blasts, causing my head to begin to pound. Adam pulls Sofie towards him, hiding her behind him and in front of Mr. Davenport. The alarm shuts off as suddenly as it turned on, making the my heart pound in my ears more than ever. Chase tears his hands from his ears, though I'm guessing it hurt like hell to do so. Tasha looks scared to death, as if she thought that we'd never get caught. Mr. Davenport seems angry, and Leo looks determined to fight. We all get into position, ready to take down the agents.

Mr. Davenport grabs Tasha's arm, preparing to hide her within the depths of the mansion, probably because he's worried about her being caught by the FBI agents. I grasp Chase's hand and give it a quick squeeze to reassure him that we'll be fine, before pouncing into battle. I super speed at two agent and shove them through the dining room wall, erupting groans of pain from the two men. Adam clutches an agent's shirt, whipping him around and chucking him through the broken window, off the cliff. my breath catches in my throat and I cringe, knowing that Adam may have just killed a man. Who was just doing his job. But we need to get free. So it's controversial. Chase lifts three of them up in the air with his molecular kine sis, slamming them into the roof and then letting their limp bodies fall to the floor with a loud thump.

I shove another agent away from me and Leo catches her by the arm. I watch for a second as Leo whips her around and shoves him into the agent that Adam now holds by the front of his jacket. Adam lets go and they both collapse into a pile, unconscious. Suddenly, ice begins to creep up the feet of the agents. Sofie is trying out her cryokinesis, but I don't see her, so she must be invisible. Tasha squeals, a female agent pinning her arms behind her back. Mr. Davenport karate kicks the woman in the side from behind, causing her to momentarily let go of Tasha. Tasha ducks behind the counter, taking advantage of of the distraction. I do a flip, kicking another one in the face. Logan starts crying, and I try to soothe him while uppercutting another. Chase kicks two of them in the back, then brings another down with a punch to the stomach. Adam uses his super strength to kick a agent straight in the chest.

Another goes flying, courtesy of Sof and her molecular kine sis. I then notice coldness surrounding my ankles and creeping up my legs. Sofie has become visible once again, so she must be glitching. I shake the ice off and glance over at my oldest child. She runs her hand across the top of her ear, a sign that she is about to use her sonic scream. I believe it's a good idea, especially since twice as many agents as we've defeated are streaming in the house, holding tranquilizer guns and tasers. A few have real guns in holsters on their hips. I project my thoughts to Adam and Chase, telling of her plan. 'Cover your ears.' I think as I pull the sound-proof covering of the strap-on carrier over Logan's ears and both nod their heads in response. Leo, Mr. Davenport and Tasha quickly follow suit. Sofie squeals loudly, enough to make all the agents pass out.

We all quickly run as fast as we can out the door. We get into the 8-seat van that Mr. Davenport bought for us to run off in. He is driving and Tasha is in the passenger seat. In the middle, from left to right, is Adam, Sofie in her car seat, then Leo. In the back, it's me, Logan in his car seat, then Chase. I turn and watch as we leave our behind childhood home.

**Well? What did you think?**

_**It's short.**_

**I know it's short, but I wanted this chapter to be JUST the fight scene.  
**

_**What is this place?**_

**Chase!**

**God. Get the duct tape Leo. It's time to close this thing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: First Stop, Oregon

**Hey guys, I'm not dead. Lately, I've just felt kind of down, and couldn't bring myself to sit at the computer to write. I would like to say thank you to all my XDers out there for sticking around during this unintended hiatus. I will continue to write for you, and I hope you continue to read and review. So where were we...**

**God dammit! The duct tape isn't working!**

**Why is it just being sucked in?**

**I don't know! I'm not a inter dimensional portal expert!  
**

_**You want help?**_

**We need to send you home, so no.**

**_Du måste använda förpackningstejpen, istället för silvertejp._**

**What language was that?**

**_Swedish._  
**

**Gah! All of you! Leave me alone! **

**Reviews:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Really? He's bugging me. *Smirks* Stop! _Thank_s. Thank you. I wasn't too sure about it. **

**MusicWithinMe:**** That's good.****  
**

**RandomGirl: _A Thank ya, a thank ya very much! _You are not Elvis! 'Your wish has been granted!' *Sarcastic* Thank you. Thank you soooooo much.**

**LabGirl2001: Why does everyone like him? _Because I'm lovable.__ 'No, I'm lovable.' _I'm done! Just done! I'm going to the Bang Shrine! Goodbye!  
**

**I guess I'll answer for Cleo now...**

**Ra'Zara The First: Um. I don't know what to say. '*Raises hand* I do.' What? 'Go Chasey!'  
**

**Wolf6004: She will.**

**Rainbine5: Cleo? *Silence* I don't know.  
**

**RossLynch4ever: 'You're not supposed to love violence honey.' Mom! Anyway, I wish.**

**LabRatsChick: Hey! _Hey!_  
**

**DisneyXDGirlFan: _'Who is_ _DisneyXDGirl?'_ Oh my...  
**

**Stay-Rossome-R5: Thanks_. Thank you._  
**

**Mynameisprettyy: See end of chapter author's note.**

**Alright. Cleo? *Silence* Story time then...  
**

Chapter 4: First Stop, Oregon

Chase's P.O.V.

By dawn, we pull into the Cortland hotel in Ashland, Oregon. Bree rests her head against the window. Adam and Leo lay against their doors, with Sofia wrapped in an Ariel blanket in her seat between them. Logan sleeps soundly next to me, a fleece Buzz Light Year surrounding him. Tasha is slumped in her seat, while Mr. Davenport clenches the steering wheel. Once he parks, he turns around and scans the back seat. His eyes stop on me, and he takes in a breath before speaking.

"You didn't get any sleep?" I notice the bags under his eyes and how he's hiding his nervousness by taping his fingers against the center console.

"No." I answer quickly, and he gives a tired smile.

"Course not. Do you want to come with me to check in?" He asks, grabbing his wallet and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Sure." We get out and lock the van. Mr. Davenport quickly darts his eyes around the parking lot before letting himself breathe. We hurriedly walk into the hotel, and approach the front desk, where a twenty year old male with dirty blonde hair lounges, a "sports" magazine in hand. He lowers the magazine and glares at us.

"It's six in the morning." He points out. Mr. Davenport clenches his fists, but sounds surprisingly calm when he says, "We need a room from now, until tomorrow morning."

"No can do old man." He says, going back to his magazine.

"Listen," I say and he leans forward in interest, "Out in the car is my girlfriend, who is currently taking care of our two five-month olds." I lie about Logan and Sofie's ages, because the age gap is only seven-months, "So we need a room."

"I could get you one... for a price." As soon as he says it, Mr. Davenport puts a stack of $1500 on the desk. His eyes widen.

"Keep the change. Oh and Ethan, meet me at the car once you get our room key." I guess my name is Ethan now.

"I-I'll put you in the penthouse" He stutters, "Name?"

"Ethan Jackson" I say without hesitation.

"Here." He hands me two key cards and I turn to leave. He watches me, with surprise. If only he knew. I brush away my thoughts, jog to the car and open Bree's door. She starts to fall, but I catch her.

"Hi." She yawns. I kiss the top of her head and she smiles. Apparently no other words are needed, because she crawls back in and begins to unbuckle Logan's car seat. Adam is just waking up, and hits Leo in the arm to wake him. Leo yelps then hisses, but opes his eyes.

"I think you broke my arm!" He snaps. Adam must have accidentally used his super strength, though he ignores Leo and unbuckles Sofia. Donald and Tasha grab the bags from the back, while I take Logan from Bree.

"I can carry him." She insists, stumbling when she gets out of the car.

"You are still on pain medication, and you are exhausted." I reply. She glares, but grabs my arms and we head toward the entrance. Bree trips over her own feet a few times, but manages to stay upright.

Bree's P.O.V.

I stop clinging to Chase at the door, and instead hold his hand. The door opens, and we walk in. I glance around the light brown lobby, and my eyes eventually land on the front desk guy. His eyes trail down my body and it makes me uncomfortable. I squeeze Chase's hand harder, and he pulls me toward the elevator. I hear the others come up behind us, but we're all silent until we get into our room. We all look around in awe. The hotel 'room' has a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and three bedrooms. Adam follows us into our room, and sets Sofie by the bed. Chase puts Logan next to her. Adam leaves and I collapse into the white duvet on the bed. Chase crawls in next to me.

"Tired?" He jokes. I lean on his chest and his fingers run through my hair. I nuzzle my head in the crook of his arm. He kisses my head. I lean up and our lips connect. He goes to wrap his arms around me when Sofie lets out a cry. I sigh and get off the bed. She flails around in the car seat, trying to get the straps off.

When she sees me bend down, she says, "Why do I have to be lock in this thing?" I giggle and unbuckle her. She climbs into my arms and I sit her next to Chase. He kisses her and lays her down in the middle of the bed. I climb on the right side, and curl up in the blanket. I close my eyes, and fade into a deep sleep...

**Hey. I'm hiding from everyone else. First of all, I'm guessing you might be getting confused about what font means which character, so here's a guide.**

**Me**

**Leo**

_**Marcus**_

_**Chase**_

**'Adam'**

**'Tasha'**

_**'Sofie'**_

_**'Donald'**_

**^Bree^  
**

**And guys, I will not give up this story. I made a dedication when I posted the first chapter, and it's my baby. Okay, that sounds creepy. But I'm not giving it up. Anyway, the next chapter will not take 4 months. I hope you're still here. **

**Bye XDers.**


	5. Chapter 5: Love, Broken, and How?

**Hey guys. Right now, I am hiding from the craziness that is... that. Anyway, reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thank you, and I am, aren't I? Anyway, it won't let me PM you... **

**RandomGirl: It's fine. Yeah. And thank you for having faith in me.**

**Tori:****I agree.**

**Guest: ****You're welcome. Exactly, and I wish all other authors made the same dedications.**

**RossLynch4ever:****It's always nice to know I have dedicated fans. It's okay to be sappy sometimes. I hope you like this chappy too.**

**FYI: Major cliffhanger.**

Chapter 5: Love, Broken and How?

Chase's P.O.V.

After waking up numerous times to take care of Logan, I finally wake up for good at 5:48 the next morning. The babies lie in their car seats on my side of the bed, and Bree's head rests on my chest, though she is already awake.

"Breezy?" I use her childhood nickname, and she immediately looks up.

"Yes Chasey?" She answers. I should have seen that coming.

"I love you." I say, and she responds by pecking me on the lips. When she pulls away, we hear a crackling noise coming from the kitchen. She huffs, but climbs out of bed to check what happened.

"What did you do?" Annoyance is evident in her voice.

After a few seconds of delay, Adam shouts, "I'm making pancakes in the toaster." I mentally face palm.

"Oh god." Bree says, walking over and flopping on the bed.

"Same old Adam." I mumble and she must have heard me, because she lets out a little giggle. Her eyes widen and I smirk.

"Did I just giggle?" She questions. I get idea and state, "Yep. And you're about to some more."

"What are you- Chase! Stop!" She squeals as I tickle her. Logan cries and I stop. She glares at me sternly but them smiles. She picks up Logan and walks out of the room and into the kitchen.

Leo's P.O.V.

"Adam!" Mom hollers when she sees the toaster.

"Want some pancakes?" He questions, oblivious to how royally pissed she is.

"Leo! Go downstairs and tell the front desk about our toaster." Mom yells. Bree smirks, enjoying the fact that we're in trouble.

"Alright." I slowly lumber out of the penthouse. Heading down the hall, I take notice of the fancy artwork on the wall. I go into the elevator. Once down to the main floor, I tell the woman at the front desk and go back upstairs. When I enter the hallway, I see a man looking at one of the paintings.

He tenses up and turns around.

"Marcus?"

**Yes. Marcus is back. Was anyone expecting this twist? **

**;)**

**Short, but... IOTDSR  
**

**Ciao XDers.**


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom Never Lasts

**Hey Xders! This is a short chapter, but its something. **

**I'm also talking to March again... Over the phone. **

**_Come back!_**

**Nope.**

**Reviews**

**Tori:**_** Well then.**_

**PrincessSparkleKitty: _Why? _I will.**

**RandomGirlPerson: You're welcome.**

**chase davenport: Yes!**

**HawiianChick12: _Oh..._**

**AllAmericanSlurp: _Yay! Someone likes me!_ I though I'd try it. And thank you.**

**Guest: You're welcome and I will. This is my passion.**

**Felixlover: Calm yourself!**

**RossLynch4ever: Why not? I'm always full of surprises.**

**Fanficlove23: I am**

**Chappy time!**

_Previously on 'Against My Odds'_

_He tenses up and turns around._

_"Marcus?"_

Chapter 6: Freedom Never Lasts

Leo's P.O.V.

"Hello Leo." He smirks, and I begin to panic. Bile rises in my throat.

"Y-y-you-ou d-d-died." I stutter, my brain telling me to run, but my feet staying solidly against the ground.

"Did I?" He asks. I can't help but gulp. "I'm back now though. Are you happy to see me?" He smiles maniacally, and my stomach flips. He pulls a knife out of his sleeve, and my feet finally decide to move My breaths come in heavy pants when I get back to the room. I pull the door open and slam it shut.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Davenport asks at the sight of me.

"Marcus. Is in. The hallway!" I exclaim. Bree puts her hands up to her mouth, and takes Logan to their room. Davenport, Mom and Adam do the same. I run into mine and Adam's room and sling my backpack on my back. We all meet back in the living room, banging outside the door. Logan is in the carrier on Bree's chest as is Sofie on Chase's.

"How do we get out?" Mom asks. Chase opens the window and gestures out it. Davenport sits on the window will and Chase uses his molecular kine sis to levitate him on the window. Mom sits and swings her legs out and Davenport wraps his arms around her. Chase levitates them to the ground and gestures for Adam and I to go next. I shake my head, but the sound of a knife stabbing through wood is enough for me jump into Adam's arms.

Chase's P.O.V.

Once Leo and Adam hit the ground, I step out the window.

"Will you be able to hold the four of us?" Bree questions, but I shake it off.

"Yeah. Of course." She then reluctantly steps out the window. As soon as we hit the ground, we look up to see Marcus looking out the window. I suddenly hear the sound of synchronized steps. I look up to see five FBI agents looking the van. One of them meets my gaze.

"Run Now!" I say, and we take off into the busy streets of Oregon.

**Oh my gods I leave cliffhangers way too often.**

**I am being used as a Barbie doll.**

**Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7: To Save Another

**Hello XDers! Hoppy Easter! *Gets hit with a bunch of tomatoes* I guess I deserve that, but do you know how long it takes to get tomato out of hair? Oh well, at least I'm not a blonde.**

_**Cleo!**_

**What?**

_**Help me! The little one is trying to touch me.**_

**Oh God.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Okay.**

**RandomGirlPerson: ****'Okay!' Ow!**

**Mynameisprettyy: _Nope. She has complete free will. And she scares me._**

**RossLynch4ever:**** I'm sorry. No I'm not. Please don't kill me.**

Chapter 7: To Save Another

Adam's P.O.V.

I take off to the right of the hotel. Leo follows but the others don't.

After a few minutes, Leo exclaims, "Adam!" I turn, and notice him falling behind. I grab his arm and pull him along. After nearly dragging Leo for a few seconds, I pull him onto my back into a piggyback.

"Where *huff* did everyone else run to?" I ask, nearly running over a woman wearing a really big hat.

"Mom and Chase ran opposite of us. Bree and Mr. Davenport darted across the road." Leo says, "They're gaining on us!"

I turn and see six F.B.I. agents behind us.

_"Adam? Bree?"_ I hear Chase in my head.

Adam, Bree, _Chase_

I'm here.

Me too.

_We need to lose these agents and meet up._

Obviously. I've got seven tailing me.

Six.

_I have seven too. Why don't we meet at Washington Park?_

Where's that?

"Turn right!" Leo snaps and I do, trying to keep moving and talk to Bree and Chase.

_I'm sending the coordinates now._

Good luck you guys.

I get a feelings of emptiness as the two of them close themselves off so they can focus. I keep running until I get to this ledge within arms reach and pull us up. I take off across the roof and when I get to the edge I jump off. I land perfectly and keep moving. I hide in an alleyway and stay completely still.

"We've lost sight of Bionic #1 and Creator's stepson." I hear one of them say and they run past. I sigh after a minute and let Leo off my back. Then we head to Washington Park.

Chase's P.O.V.

Bree immediately grabs Mr. Davenport so I tugged Tasha to the left. Tasha keeps up for two blocks and then I stop. I wrap my arm around her waist and levitate her, Sofie and I up onto a fourteen floor apartment building.

"What now?" Tasha pants.

"I'm going to contact Adam and Bree." I reply then speak in my head.

**Skip**

Good luck you guys.

Her voice echoes in my mind.

"Are Mommy and Uncle Adam okay?" Sofie asks and I nod.

"So are Uncle Leo and Grampie." Tasha noticeably sighs.

"Let's go." I say and go to wrap my arms around Tasha.

"Not quite yet." Marcus says, "Me and you, one on one."

"Tasha, take Sofie." I say and pass her over, carrier and everything, "You're gonna let them go."

"Fine. I can hunt them down once I finish you off." I quickly transfer the coordinates to Sofie. She grabs Tasha's hand and speeds off.

"I want you dead." Marcus says bluntly and I step back.

"What happened to loving Bree?" I say and he grabs his head.

"Don't say her name! She left me to die! She ran off with you! Never came looking for me! Only my father! Our creator! She never came to see if I was alright! I thought she loved me!" Marcus spat.

"You tried to kill her, kidnapped her and our daughter!" I yelled.

"Might be your daughter but he's my son!" Marcus' eyes burn red. My eyes widen in shock.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" He smirks maliciously, and I falter.

"Bree is mine, and so is Logan!" I scream, aware that dark gas is beginning to stream out of every inch of his body.

"Argh!" He shouts and shrapnel-like material shoots from his body. I hiss as some digs into my shoulder. I summon my laser bo staff and swing it around a bit just to show off.

"Nice. You got a glow stick." My nemesis mocks. I swing it toward his arm and he grabs it. I hear the laser sizzle against his hand.

"Yeah. A 'glow stick'." I mock and he charges. The first thing I notice is that he holds a butcher knife in his right hand. His body is positioned to block any side attacks. He plans on lunging straight at my stomach. I jump and shove him against the ground with my feet. He turns over, grabs my leg and smashes my body against the roof. I groan as my bo staff tumbles away and evaporates. Marcus pins me down, knees digging into my arms.

"Guess this is the end." He smirks, tauntingly playing with the blade.

"Not quite." I say and take a cheap shot, slamming my knee upward. He crumples off me and the knife skits across the roof before falling off.

"No! You'll pay for that!" He hisses, stumbling onto his feet. I create an energy ball and throw it at him. It bursts against his chest and throws him off the building. I gasp and run to the edge to see his body smash against the pavement. His limbs are twisted at unnatural angles and blood appears underneath him, meaning he's... Human.

I can't believe it.

I quickly turn, jump off the building and safely levitate myself to the ground, then run as fast as I can to Washington Park. One thing echoes in my mind with the rhythm of my footsteps.

I murdered Marcus.

Bree's P.O.V.

When Chase says to run, I grab the first person I can and super speed down the road. Once we get a block away, I start to get woozy and Mr. Davenport wraps his arms around Logan and I.

"No more super speed." He says and I just nod in agreement.

_Adam? Bree?_

**Skip**

Good luck you guys.

I feel Mr. Davenport's eyes boring into me.

"We're meeting in Washington Park." I say and he nods. We start running again, the only sound louder than the cars driving by being my pounding heart. Logan lays contently against my chest. Mr. Davenport begins to fall behind.

"Run Bree!" He screams urgingly. I turn quickly to see him in the grasp of two agents.

"No!" I yell and attack. I kick the first agent in the leg and he collapses. The second and third try to shock me with their taser guns but I speed out the way and they zap each other. My head spins for a second and I feel something sharp enter my arm. My vision blurs and my body goes numb.

The last thing I hear is "Bionic #2, Bionic #5 and Creator captured."

**Things are about to get a bit mushy.**

**I've been on Fanfiction for over a year now and I completely missed posting something special for my anniversary, but I'm happy all of you have stuck with me throughout the past almost 14 months. I'm handling a lot right now and most is stuff I'd rather not go into detail about, but this is what I enjoy. I will update Davenport's Daughter very soon. So go find your chocolate or eat some turkey. Happy Easter, and thank you.**

**Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8: Tenacious

**Hey guys. It's been forever since I've updated, I know. Now I could tell you about my recent disability or the fact that my stepdad and mom broke up and my step dad shipped of across the country, but the truth is writer's block. I'm sorry I haven't been reliable for updates, but I am going to write the next chapter as soon as I post this one. My plan is to update every Friday.**

_**Stop killing me off!**_

**Nope! I'm not going to do reviews this time because they were forever ago, so to the chapter.**

Chapter 8: Tenacious

Chase's P.O.V.

By the time I get to Washington Park, everyone one is there except for Mr. Davenport, Bree and Logan. Tasha holds Sofie close, as if Sofie's her lifeline. Leo's eyes search the fields and shrubbery, and they light up when he sees me.

"Chase! Mom told us what happened. I'm glad you're okay." Leo exclaims, throwing his arms around me. I don't want to think about what happened. I return the hug and as he pulls away I look to Adam.

"Any sign of Bree?" I say. He shakes his head. I begin to panic, and use my super senses to listen in to the agents walkie talkies.

"The 2 bionics and the creator are being transferred to the facility now." My eyes sudden and I drop to the ground.

"Chase! What's wrong? Chase!" Adam roughly shakes me.

"They've been captured." I spout, tears forming in my eyes. Green, brown and blue blur into a mess of colors. Adam gets angry while Tasha begins to cry too. Leo tries to calm Tasha. I stand up quickly to prevent Adam from snapping a tree in half.

"Adam stop!" He looks at me huffing then sighs. He wraps his arms around for minute, then tugs away.

"Where is she?" He questions. I use my bionics to triangulate her location. I can't get a clear signal.

Adam, **_Bree,_ **_Chase_

_Bree! Can you hear me?_

I can.

_I know you can! Bree!_

Bree!

_Please Bree..._

"I don't know." I respond with tears in my eyes.

Bree's P.O.V.

I wake up in a pure white room with a white table and chair, on a mattress with white sheets, wearing a white dress. My brown hair is brushed and down and I'm barefoot. I start to panic. Where's Logan? And Mr. Davenport? A man wearing blue nurses scrubs enters the room holding a tray of food. He sets it on the table. It contains tomato soup, a turkey sandwich and a bottle of juice.

"Where's my son?" I ask demandingly. He turns and glances at me with ice in his eyes.

"I can not disclose that information at this time." He replies, then turns to leave.

"Where is he?" I snap, glaring at the evil man. Just then, a woman with matching scrubs walks in.

"Kasey, will you please handle this unruly thing?" He says to the woman. How dare he call me a thing! Or unruly!

"What does she want?" She asks, darting her view to me.

"My son." I say stone like. She twist to him disapprovingly.

"Go get him." She demands. My eyes light up.

"What? No!" He seems astonished that she said that.

"Aaron, how would you feel if Emma was kept away from you?" His face lowers and he darts out of the room, "I'm sorry about him. I'm Kasey." She holds her hand out for me to shake.

"Bree." I answer, taking her hand.

"Well it would be nice to meet you if not under such circumstances." Kasey says and I let out a little chuckle. I notice my hunger and grab the sandwich.

"Yeah. Is my father okay?" I ask. Her face falls slightly and she shakes her head.

"I haven't seen him, but I will tell you if I do." She promises. Just then, Aaron enters with Logan.

"Logie!" I pull him into my arms and hug him to my chest, listening to his soft breathing. After that the two leave and it's just me and Logan.

Chase's P.O.V.

Without Mr. Davenport, I took charge. We took the cyber cloaks and masks and transformed into a family of tourists. We checked into a hotel to come up with a game plan. We eventually discovered that they took Bree to Kennewick, Washington. After a good night's sleep, we hopped a train to Washington.

_We're on our way, Bree. I love you._

**Feels anyone?**

**_I'm dead._**

**Calm down Marcus.**

_**No! You killed me off!**_

**Six months ago! Get over it.**

_**No!**_

**Whatever. Ciao XDers!**


	9. Chapter 9: Immortal

**Oh my god! I actually updated on time.**

_**You're actually able to do that?**_

**What's wrong with you Marcus?**

_**What's wrong with you Marcus?**_

**Why are you mocking me?**

_**Why are you mocking me?**_

**Whatever. Here's the reviews.**

**Reviews**

**Fanficlove23:**** Thanks.**

**Mynameisprettyy:**** _No! You get over it! _Why are you so pissy?**

**RossLynch4ever: I'm sorry for making you wait so long and I hope I can. Thanks and to explain it briefly, my leg muscles are too short so it causes a lot of pain.**

**ByEmiWithLove:**** Thanks.**

**Since there's nothing left for me to say, to the story!**

**_To the story!_**

**Urgh!**

Chapter 9: Immortal

Marcus' P.O.V.

My eyes crack open to see the black night sky. A twelve year old girl with sleek black hair and green eyes watches me, seated next to me. Her eyes widen when she notices that I'm awake.

"You're actually alive." She muses, looking up and down my figure. I give her a glare.

"Of course I am, but where am I?" I ask, sitting up but immediately feeling dizzy.

"Lay down!" She helps me lay back down, "Anyway, you're in Portland, Oregon." Then she mumbles, "You bled a lot."

"Oregon?" I exclaim. Last thing I remember I was about to be crushed to save Bree. Is she okay?

"Yes. Now usually common society standards would have us introduce ourselves, but since I found you bleeding and half dead... And the fact that you have no wounds anymore, I don't think those rules apply." She says as if she were a 30 year old professor.

"Well I'm Marcus and I may or may not be a bionic person." I say, holding out my hand. I don't bring up the fact that, until now, I thought I was an android.

"I'm Maddy and I might live by myself at 12 years old." She looks shyly down before bouncing up, "Anyway, let's go to my apartment!" I expect her to then go to the front of one of the buildings, but instead grabs the fire escape ladder and tugs it down.

"You coming?" She asks, slinging a brown satchel around her body and climbing up the ladder. I get up off the ground and, stretching my stiff muscles, follow her up. Reaching the top, she grabs my arm and pulls me into an apartment. It's only small, with nothing in the living room other than a black couch and a big, blocky TV. Maddy darts off to what I assume is the kitchen. I decide to sit down, and flick on the TV.

"Witnesses say that they saw FBI agents taking some of the bionic family." Sheryl Mark reports, standing out on the streets of Portland. The sky is bright blue, so this must have been recorded earlier in the day.

"What did you see?" The perky reporter asks, and the man looks around before saying, "The FBI took away the old man and the bionic girl, along with the baby." I gasp, now knowing the government has Bree.

"Do you think they deserved to be taken away?" She digs further, holding the mic closer to the man.

"Of course not. They're dangerous. And the FBI better catch the rest of them." He glares into the camera. Then a blonde haired, prissy looking woman appears.

"Defo not!" She cracks her gum, "They'd, like, ruin everything. Ya get it?" Next, a light brown haired man with glasses shows up.

"They've been living among us for a while now. I don't see what's changed. You don't see people being locked up for being able to run fast or having a high IQ. What's the difference? They need to be free!"

"Crazy isn't it?" Maddy says, handing me a bowl of noodles.

"Yeah." I reply before eating. I have to find the others and help them rescue Bree.

**What's your problem?**

_**Nothing. What's your problem?**_

**You! I'm going to go before I punch Marcus. Ciao!**

_**Ciao!**_

**Ahhhhh!**


End file.
